21 November 2000
Show ; Name *John Peel Show ; Station *BBC Radio One ; YYYY-MM-DD *2000-11-21 ; Comments *(From Alan, Peel Mailing List) Here's another partial show. It's the last 83 mins of a 2-hour show (10 - midnight), followed by the news and about 5 mins of Mary Anne Hobbs. *The show is now complete from other sources *Start of show: "Come on then, keep it moving, keep it moving." Sessions *Sodastream, one and only session. Recorded 2000-11-14. No known commercial release. Tracklisting *A Million Suns: 'Keep It Moving' (white label) *Gag: 'The Fever Walk (CD-When People Start Slapping Meat On Marble)' (Flitwick) *Augustus Pablo: 'Dub Ethiopia (CD-Dub, Reggae & Roots From The Melodica King)' (Ocho) *Ghostface: 'Vital Signs (12")' (Voodoo) :(JP: 'This is the first from Sodastream, from Australia of course. We've been trying to get them in for a session since we heard that first single of theirs a couple of years ago, obviously with no success until now.) *Sodastream: 'Welcome Throw' (Peel Session) :(JP: 'That is a fine noise they make, isn't it?') John then mistakenly calls the track 'A Drum.' *Horace Andy / Bill Blast: 'Trickle Down (7")' (Global Domination) *House Of Love: 'Destroy The Heart (CD-The John Peel Sessions)' (Strange Fruit) *Cybersecrecy: 'Feel (12")' (Flesh) File a starts here *Mighty Math: 'The Futurist (CD-Up Life Gone Star)' (Different Drummer) *...And You Will Know Us By The Trail Of Dead: 'Mistakes & Regrets (7")' (Domino) *Sodastream: 'A Drum' (Peel Session) :(JP: 'Well, I listened in vain for the words A Drum to crop up in that one: maybe I got that wrong too.') *Freddy Fresh: 'La Chunga (split 7" with Krafty Kuts)' (Howlin') *Cinerama: 'Reel 2 Dialogue 2 (CDS-Your Charms)' (Scopitones) *PJ Harvey: 'Water (LP-Dry)' (Too Pure) *Andreas Kremer: 'Switch 909 (12"-How To Be A DJ)' (Contrast) *Robins: 'Framed (78)' (Spark) (Pig's Big 78 2000) *Schlammpeitziger: 'Konfliktfickfähig (CD-Augenwischwaldmoppgeflöte)' (A-Musik) *Sodastream: 'Mood In My Bunker' (Peel Session) :(JP: 'I'll just fade that one down so I don't play it again. Always a danger of that sort of thing I'm afraid, because the CD players here at Peel Acres are behind me, so I can't actually see which one I should be able to. There should be kind of warning lights, god knows, but there ain't.') *Arab Strap: 'Rocket, Take Your Turn (CDS-Fukd I.D. #2)' (Chemikal Underground) *Mabulu: 'Niyaliwile (LP-Karimbo)' (Riverboat) *Fall: 'Cyber Insekt (CD-The Unutterable)' (Eagle) *Remote Viewer: 'We Are Just About To Say Something (12"-Tormile)' (Series 500) *Keith Hudson: 'Turn The Heater On (Compilation LP-Torch Of Freedom)' (Mamba) *Flaming Stars: 'Over & Done (CD-A Walk On The Wired Side)' (Vinyl Japan) *Sodastream: 'Devil On My Shoulder' (Peel Session) :(JP: 'Never did find Lynn's notes on Sodastream, so I shall have to read them out to you in a loud and clear voice tomorrow night.') *Skynet + Stakka: 'Knight Lore (12")' (Underfire) *Alchemysts: 'The Psychic Fayre (CD-Zero Zen)' (Woronzow) File ;Name *a) Peel-2000-11-21-Sodastream-a *b) Peel-2000-11-21-Sodastream-b *c) John Peel (Sodastream Session) 21.11.00 *d) jp001121 *e) 2000-11-21 Peel Show LE686 ;Length *a) 00:45:34 *b) 00:45:41 *c) 00:05:03, 00:02:40, 00:02:59, 00:03:54 *d) 02:00:14 *e) 02:00:00 ;Other *a) & b) Shared via Peel Mailing List: thanks to Alan. *c) Session tracks with links - 320 kbps (zip file) *d) Many thanks to max-dat. *e) Created from LE686 of Lee Tapes, digitised by Weatherman22 ;Available *a) & b) Not currently available *c) Life Has Surface Noise *d) Mooo *e) Mooo ;Footnotes Category:2000 Category:Peel shows Category:Available online Category:Max-dat Tapes